Subasta por Amor
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Una subasta de solteros en Hogwarts hace que Severus Snape se muera de miedo. Sybill Trelawney lo quiere a toda costa! A quien va a recurrir el Maestro de Pociones para salvar el pellejo? Adivinen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción de la historia original "Bid for Love" de trizfores. A pedido de la autora, incluyo el URL de la autora, para que puedan dejarles mensajes. Seguramente entiende español, así que no duden en dejarle un mensaje cuando lean la historia.

Como siempre, la idea original de la historia pertenece a trizfores y los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Profile de trizfores: .net/u/1362299/

Subasta por amor.

Capítulo 1.

Severus Snape entornó los ojos y miró al Director mientras el vejete seguía hablando. Una subasta de solteros, para caridad? Sin duda, ésta era la idea mas senil que Albus había tenido en su vida, pensó Severus. Tal vez, el viejo había perdido, finalmente, la razón, después de cinco años tras la caída de Voldemort.

"Así que como ves, " continuó Albus, "los varones que van a participar en la subasta son, todos, héroes de guerra. Todos solteros y miembros de la Orden, así como algunos ciudadanos destacados que han ganado notoriedad en el Ministerio. Tendrá lugar el Día de San Valentín".

"No voy a participar", dijo Severus lentamente. No quería saber absolutamente nada con el asunto.

"Ah, pero debes y lo harás mi muchacho", dijo Albus con un raro brillo en los ojos. "Eres un héroe de guerra, un modelo a seguir para muchos. Debes ser un ejemplo para esas personas, así que vas a participar".

"Sr. Director, la palabra clave aquí es 'participar'", dijo Severus con firmeza. "La cual define tomar parte de algo. Y yo no voy a tomar parte en esta subasta suya".

"Severus, bien sabes lo mucho que significa para mí reunir dinero para los daños que esta guerra causó", le recordó Albus al oscuro hechicero. "El dinero será usado para muchas cosas. Familias que han perdido sus hogares, niños que ahora viven en orfanatos, e incluso la reconstrucción de nuestra escuela. Todos han aceptado, incluso Harry ya que no se ha casado aún, como sabes".

"Estoy viejo Albus...", dijo Severus en voz baja.

"Tienes la misma edad que Remus y Sirius, y ellos han aceptado ser parte de la subasta", retrucó Albus.

"Estoy destruído. Ninguna mujer querría a un hombre en mis condiciones".

"Eso nunca se sabe Severus. Además, no es que tengas que seducirla o convertirte en su novio..."

Novio...Severus se estremeció al escuchar la palabra. No le gustaba nada, nada. No le agradaba la idea de ser la media naranja de nadie. Un hombre solitario, eso es lo que era. Y estaba contento con las cosas como estaban. No necesitaba a nadie.

"La mujer que te gane tendrá derecho a una cena contigo, solo una", dijo Albus. "No veo cual sea el daño".

"Me niego! Ese es el daño!", se sulfuró Snape, con la sangre comenzando a hervirle de furia. "He dicho NO, Albus!"

"Severus", dijo Albus, mirandolo directamente a los ojos negros y enojados.

"No me vas a dar opción, verdad?", preguntó Severus sin poder creerlo. El rostro y la expresión de los ojos de Albus Dumbledore eran demasiado familiares. Le había mostrado esa cara muchas veces, sabiendo que Severus iba a terminar haciendo lo que le pedía. Albus ya lo tenía donde quería.

"Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio querría pujar por mí, a menos que esten tan locas como tu Albus".

"Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso", se rió Albus. "Estoy seguro que ,al menos, una mujer estara interesada en tí".

Severus se atragantó cuando un nombre le vino a la mente. Sybill Trlawney.

La anteojuda profesora de Adivinación era mas que un auténtico dolor en los testículos para Severus desde que se habían convertido en colegas. Su conducta era, por demás, extraña, y se ponía todavía peor cuando la tenía cerca. La loca mujer clamaba que le gustaba Severus...o peor...que estaba enamorada de çel. Algunas veces se 'desvanecía' sobre el y decía que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Severus, por supuesto, solo se la sacaba de encima a empujones, gruñendole, para el enfado de ella. No había manera que siquiera pudiera pensar en tener algo con esa mujer, mucho menos a nivel íntimo. No se sentía atraído por ella para nada.

El solo pensar en besarla lo hacía tener ganas de vomitar. Tampoco era estúpido y, como cualquier otro hombre, reconocía a una mujer hermosa cuando la veía. Ciertamente, Trelawney no era de esas mujeres. La mayoría de sus profecías pudieron haber sido correctas, pero a la mierda si de verdad estaban destinados a estar juntos! Prefería morir o incluso volver a enfrentarse a Voldemort antes que dejar el falso destino convertirse en realidad.

"Así que...tienes algunas semanas para decidir la velada especial", dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

Severus se puso de pie con la mandíbula apretada y mirando amenazantemente a Albus. "Lo vas a lamentar viejo loco!" dijo apuntándole con un dedo. Con eso, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la oficina del director, con la capa al viento.

"Oh no...no creo que lo lamente...", dijo Albus cuando Severus ya se había ido. El brillo raro estaba de vuelta en sus ojos y esperaba que algo bueno le sucediera a Severus durante la subasta.

Severus caminaba por los corredores de la escuela, en dirección a las mazmorras y a su oficina. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y se puso rígido cuando escuchó la familiar voz, acompañada de unos pasos presurosos. Se dió vuelta con los ojos abiertos de par en par, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Oh, Severus!", lo saludó Sybill excitadísima mientras lo envolvía con los brazos apretadamente y lo miraba con ojos soñadores. "Escuchaste de la subasta? De verdad, no puedo esperar!"

"Quíteme las manos de encima Profesora Trelawney!", gruñó Severus, intentando quitársela de encima. Cuando lo logró, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y extendió los brazos para mantenerla a distancia.

"Alguna vez vas a llamarme Sybill?", le preguntó, revoleando los ojos.

"No en esta vida", replicó él en voz baja.

"No te preocupes mi panquecito!", sonrió Sybill. Voy a ganarte en esa subasta y será una noche que nunca vas a olvidar", rió ella y le lanzó un beso, luego se fue, bailoteando mientras caminaba.

Severus se metió en su oficina y aventó la puerta con fuerza. Se inclinó contra la gruesa lámina de madera que era la puerta y golpeó la cabeza contra ella hasta que sintió un poco de dolor. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Trelawney pujara por él y lo ganara. Rezó para que Merlín lo ayudara.

N/A: Hola a tods! Una nueva historia. A ls que gustan de ver a Ron humillado, esperen al capítulo de la subasta y muéranse de risa! Bwwahahaaa

Ah! Y no se olviden de dejarle algún mensaje a la autora original!

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hermione Granger suspiró mientras se quitaba los lentes y se reclinaba contra la silla. Se frotó los ojos, miró a la pila frente a ella y luego al reloj en la pared. Nunca penso que terminaría de calificar, pero lo había logrado. Enseñar era, definitivamente, era mas pesado de lo que había pensado. Y la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía que templar su paciencia con los estudiantes. Aun así, disfrutaba mucho su trabajo.

Cuando terminó la guerra, se le había ofrecido el puesto en Transfiguraciones, así como el de cabeza de la casa Gryffindor. Minerva McGonnagall había decidido cambiar de carrera, y se había ido a cuidar niños en un orfanato que Molly Weasley había fundado. Su posición como subdirectora quedó para Severus. Hermione, por supuesto, aceptó el puesto de inmediato. Tenia pasión por la enseñanza y sentía que Hogwarts se había convertido en su hogar desde que sus padres se habian convertido en víctimas de la guerra.

Hermione sonrió para sí al recordar las últimas noticias que había escuchado. Hogwarts iba a ofrecer una subasta de solteros, y los solteros que incluía eran todos los de la Orden. No había otro hombre en el que pensara mas que en Severus Snape.

Desde su sexto año, Hermione había tenido un enamoramiento por su Maestro de Pociones. Aunque se dio cuenta que no era la única, cuando escuchó a muchas de sus compañeras que también sentían igual. Pero Hermione nunca dijo nada al respecto. A nadie. El hombre era alto, misterioso, atractivo y tenía una imagen de "niño malo". Por supuesto, cualquier adolescente en Hogwarts tenía un enamoramiento platónico por Snape. Quien no? Pero esa era todo lo que era. Un enamoramiento platónico.

Sin embargo, la atracción que Hermione sentía por Severus nunca se desvaneció cuando se convirtieron en colegas. Habían habido momentos en los que él todavía la trataba como una estudiante y la miraba con desdén. Había sido difícil ganarse su respeto, no como que Hermione lo había querido así, pero eso haría su relación profesional mas sencilla. Todavía era el mismo hombre. El mismo bastardo, corazón de hielo que siempre habia sido.

Ella nunca intentó acercarse a él, sabiendo que sería rechazada. Pero con la subasta cercana, se atrevería a pujar por él? La ganadora tendría la oportunidad de cenar con él, lo que representaba un sueño para ella.

_Una cena con Snape? _La sola imagen hacía que Hermione sintiera como si fuera a derretirse. Se paró y se dirigió a la cocina.

"No estuviste en la cena...", dijo Snape con enfado mientras apuñalaba su plato de pasta con el tenedor. Estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa, a un lado de la cocina, solo.

"Tenía muchos pergaminos que clasificar", replicó Hermione mientras se acercaba a la gran isla en el centro de la cocina, para tomar un plato y llenándolo con lo que fuera que los alumnos habían dejado. "Así que, por que estas aquí?" Preguntó ella tomando el lugar justo frente a él.

"Usted siempre se sienta a mi lado Srta. Granger. Cuando usted no aparece, Trelawney encuentra mas fácil sentarse junto a mí", respondió él.

Hermione se rio. Solo podía imaginar lo que había sucedido. La atracción que Trelawney sentía por el era bien conocida por todos, e incluso para ella, hilarante. La bruja se ponía como idiota por el todo el tiempo.

"No me parece para nada gracioso Granger", gruñó él.

"Apuesto que intento besarte otra vez", se rió ella mas fuerte. Dios, como le gustaría tener las agallas de Sybill y tener los sentimientos por el a flor de piel, pero no.

"Por favor! Estoy comiendo!" gruño Severus con disgusto. "Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo y que estaría en todas las comidas a mi lado".

"No sabía que teniamos ese acuerdo profesor. Nunca hablamos al respecto".

"Ella siempre toma su lugar cuando usted no esta allí!"

"Hey! Que no hay razón para que te enojes conmigo!" se rió Hermione nuevamente, todavía divirtiéndose con él.

"Le gusta que me ridiculicen en frente de todo el mundo, verdad?" Le preguntó el mirándola directamente.

"Honestamente profesor, lo encuentro muy divertido". Respondió ella.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, supirando con derrota. "Qué voy a hacer con esa maldita subasta de solteros?", farfulló él. Había pasado la última semana intentando encontrar una solución, pero ya no podía pensar en nada mas. "Carajo! Esa mujer loca sigue diciendo que me va a ganar!"

"Apuesto a que sí!", dijo Hermione riéndose a carcajadas. "No puedo esperar para verlo. Cómo fue que te llamó el otro día, en el almuezo, durante la reunión de personal? Dulzurita? Seviquito?"

"Panquecito, dulzura, pedacito de miel," murmuró Severus, recordando algunos de los apodos que Trelawney le había puesto. Frució el ceño al ver a Hermione reirse a carcajadas como nunca. "No me lo esta haciendo mas fácil. Estoy tratando de solucionar este problema, ya que Albus no va a cambiar de parecer".

"De verdad no quieres hacerlo, no?", preguntó ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Mierda, no!", gritó Severus. Cuando la vió sobresaltarse por la sorpresa, y viendo que todo rastro de humor se desvanecía, se reacomodó en su silla. "Lo lamento, no quise gritarte..."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Era la primera vez en la vida que Snape le ofrecía disculpas a ella. Tenía la deseperación fija en la cara, y Hermione se sintio mal por él. "Debo disculparme profesor", dijo ella con suavidad. "Me estaba riendo de tí. No quise ofenderte".

"Esta bien Srta. Granger". Severus apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos y se masajeó la frente, cerrando los ojos. Durante los días de la guerra, resolver los problemas había sido fácil para él, incluso encontrar soluciones. Sin embargo, este problema era algo totalmente diferente y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo zafarse del asunto.

Hermione se bebió lo que quedaba de su jugo de calabaza y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo. "Lo siento, pero si pudiera ayudarte, lo haría", le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. "Debo irme a la cama. Buenas noches, profesor".

Severus la miró y asintió. "Buenas noches Srta. Granger".

N/A: Sé que mucha gente esta esperando el capítulo en el que Ron es humillado...no desesperéis! Ya falta poco, poco.

Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitúlo 3.

Severus entró salió un huracán de su oficina, y corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieran. Subió las escaleras de las mazmorras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, era como una tormenta con el vuelo de la capa ondeando tras él. Cuando vió a Trelawney en uno de los corredores, sus pies se movieron rápido para esquivarla y perderla de vista antes que ella lo viera.

Porqué no había pensado en esto antes? Era un plan excelente. Solo rogaba para que para Granger accediera a ayudarlo. Y estaba dispuesto, incluso, a ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle, si no le quedaba mas remedio. Esperaba que no tuviera que llegar tan lejos, pero la verdad es que estaba desesperado.

"Pujara por mí", le dijo Severus a Hermione tan pronto entró en su oficina y se detuvo frente a ella, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

"Qué?". Dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño y dejando caer su pluma.

"Va...a...pujar...por...mí...", dijo él, tomando grandes inhalaciones de aire, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Sentía el pecho ardiendo como si hubiese corrido por millas.

Hermione se dirigió hacia una esquina de la habitación y le sirvió un poco de agua. "Acaso estuviste corriendo alrededor del Lago Negro?"

Severus bebió el agua con rapidez, sin respirar. "Peor", replicó, "Corrí desde mi oficina y traté de esquivar a Trelawney".

"Aja...y qué es eso de que voy a pujar por tí?", preguntó ella regresando a su silla detrás en escritorio.

"He pensado en la solución. Usted también va a pujar por mí".

"Qué?" Hermione estaba confundida, sin saber realmente en lo que se estaba metiendo.

"Mejor aun, va a ganar sobre la puja de Trelawney y me ganara en la subasta. Es la única manera". Clarificó él.

Hermione frunció el ceño otra vez. Hablaría en serio? "Te das cuenta que va a gastar un montón de dinero para obtenerte? Miles de galeones, seguro":

"Ya se, y usted hará lo mismo", intervino Severus.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Ella no tenía tanto dinero. Sus padres le habían dejado casi nada y ella había empezado a enseñar hacia un par de años. Tenía poco dinero para gastar y no quería dilapidar sus ahorros. No podía afrontar semejante gasto y tampoco podía quebrar al final de la noche de la subasta. "Aún si pudiera, no tengo el dinero..."

Yo le pagaré", intervino el nuevamente. "Ella solo dispone del dinero de su salario, confie en mí. No puede vencerla con mi dinero".

Muy poca gente sabía de la riqueza que Severus poseía. Habiendo vivido una vida en la que gastaba tan poco y sin haberse dado los gustos en toda su vida, le había permitido ahorrar fortunas. Ser Maestro de Pociones no era su único trabajo. También era un investigador independiente y habia hecho millones con la creación de la poción Wolfsbane entre otras.

El ceño de Hermione se frunció todavía mas. "De verdad pensaste en todo esto?"

"Y es la única solución", replico él con suavidad.

"Por que yo? Cuando puedes preguntarle a cualquier otra?", preguntó ella.

"Dijo que me ayudaría si fuera posible. Ahora hay una solución y necesito que me ayude".

"Te das cuenta que vas a tener que llevarme a cenar?", le recordó ella.

"Mejor usted que ella", dijo él.

"Oh, ya veo", dijo Hermione con suavidad, herida por lo que acababa de decir. "Por qué no le pide ayuda a alguna otra mujer que sea hermosa y atractiva? O mejor aún, porque no se busca alguna prostituta en los burdeles, así después se puede acostar con ella?"

"Srta. Granger, no quise ofenderla", se disculpó el. "Sabe lo que siento por Trelawney. Y usted es una mujer muy hermosa". Y eso de dónde había salido?

Hermione arqueó una ceja. Acaso le había hecho un cumplido? Durante sus días de estudiante, jamás le había dedicado un cumplido, aún siendo la primera de su clase.

"Por favor Hermione", suplicó Severus, llamándola por su nombre por primera vez. "Si quiere que me ponga de rodillas, lo haré. Incluso soy capaz de arrastrarme hacia usted".

Hermione hizo un gesto travieso. Eso sonaba muy tentador. "Con una condición", dijo ella.

"Chantajeado por una Gryffindor", murmuró el, con una maldición entre los labios. "Por qué no me sorprende?"

"Entonces no lo hago", retrucó ella. De pronto, abrió grandemente los ojos y la mandíbula se le fue hasta el piso.

Severus se puso de rodillas y se arrastró hasta ella. "No! No! No!" Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, se puso las manos juntas en el pecho y la miró. "Haré cualquier cosa que me pida en tanto Trelawney no esté involucrada. Si está dentro de mis capacidades, solo dígalo y lo haré".

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y se rió. Severus Snape esta realmente de rodillas frente a ella y suplicandole. Oh, si sólo tuviera una cámara! "Yo decido los planes para nuestra cita, asumiendo que tú vas a pagar, por supuesto".

"Eso es todo?", preguntó Severus. "No me vas a llevar a uno de esos clubes de comedia, o peor, alguno de esos lugares con strippers de alguna clase?", Severus se puso pálido. Tal vez estaba cambiando una pesadilla por otra.

"Nada de eso", dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

Severus suspiró con alivio y se puso de pie. "Muy bien entonces", dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y alisándola. "Puedo vivir con ello".

"Confía en mí profesor, no haría nada que te de un ataque al corazón y te mate", le dijo ella sonriendo. "Por la forma en la que llegaste, pensé que iba a darte un infarto".

"No soy _tan_ viejo", refunfuñó Severus.

Hermione se rió y regresó a su trabajo. "Te veré en la cena profesor".

Severus se detuvo un momento cuando puso la mano en la manilla de la puerta. Miró a Hermione y la llamó. "Srta. Granger...", cuando ella lo miró, continuó, "Gracias".

Ya sola, Hermione se mordió el labio y sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. Sabía que se había ruborizado y , afortunadamente, él ya se había ido. De verdad iba a tener una cita con Snape! El trabajo ya no ocupaba su mente, miró hacia delante y comenzó a soñar con la cita que iba a tener con _él._

Hermione se quedó allí sentada, como una colegiala, soñando con el hombre de sus fantasías. Nada mas importaba en su pequeño mundo.

N/A: Ya falta poco para ver como Severus le pasa el trapo a Ron! No se pierdan los proximos capítulos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

El Día de San Valentín finalmente había llegado. El Gran Salón estaba repleto de estudiantes, postores, profesores, ricos sangre pura y, por supuesto, gente de los medios. El lugar estaba tan atestado, que todas las sillas habían sido ocupadas. Algunos estudiantes habían recurrido a sus escobas y flotaban en el aire formando una especie de graderío de escobas.

El sabio diseño de la decoración del Gran Salón era rojo y el San Valentín podía verse por todas partes. El rojo era el color recurrente. Las rosas, las velas, los besos de chocolate cubiertos de rojo, e incluso, habían corazones de papel en las paredes y flotando en el aire.

Albus se puso al frente del escenario, sonriendo ampliamente mientras daba comienzo al show. Había mas gente de la que había esperado. Sin duda, este era el mejor evento de caridad que jamas había planeado.

Severus observó a la multitud con sus negros ojos, sentado atrás de Albus. Él y los otros solteros estaban sentados en una fila de sillas en la parte posterior del escenario para que todos los puedieran ver. A un lado de la sala, vió a Trelawney meneando la mano y lanzándole besos. Cuando vió a Hermione del otro lado, se sintió aliviado y rezó para que su plan saliera bien. Era impecable, si ella jugaba bien su parte y no se arrepentía. Pero Hermione Granger no se iba a arrepentir, y el lo sabía. Le había dado su palabra.

Severus no pudo evitar darse cuenta la cantidad de pares de ojos que lo miraban. Incluso algunas le guiñaban. Las mujeres se reían y hablaban entre ellas sin dejar de mirarlo. De qué mierda podrían estar hablando? Luego recordó lo que Granger le había dicho. Que él, resultaba atractivo para algunas mujeres. _Alto, misterioso, con imagen de niño malo. _Severus tragó saliva con fuerza. Tal vez, Trelawney no era la única fuente de preocupación.

"Te apuesto que puedo juntar mas dinero que tú Quejicus", dijo Sirius. Estaba sentado junto a Severus y Remus.

"Cierra el hocico perro!", siseó Severus.

"Pondré un poco de dinero al asunto. Cien galeones?"

"Hecho!", acordó Snape.

"Quieres entrar Remus?" Preguntó Sirius y se volteó para mirarlo.

"No gracias. Las señoritas pueden quedarse jugando solas...", respondió Remus con una risita.

"Oh! Merlín!", gimió Ginny. Estaba sentada junto a Hermione, Lavender, Luna, Susan, las hermanas Patil y Tonks. "Snape, de verdad, está en la subasta!"

"Cómo voy a pujar por él!", dijo Parvati.

"Extraño sus clases, pero no por las pociones...extraño su voz...", agregó Padma.

"Su voz hacía que me derritiera. A veces hacía que empapara mi ropa interior", confesó Ginny riéndose.

"Ginny!", dijo Tonks totalmente sorprendida.

"Qué? No es como que soy la única", dijo la pelirroja sin vergüenza, a sabiendas que otras muchas chicas sentían de la misma manera. "No te pasaba igual, Hermione?"

Hermione no pudo responder. Todo lo que hizo fue morderse el labio y ponerse de color escarlata al escuchar la pregunta.

"Lo sabía!", gritó Ginny.

"Vas a pujar por Harry?", preguntó Luna a Ginny.

"No", replicó ella, "De hecho voy a pujar por alguien mas. Tal vez Draco".

"Ginny!", jadeó Lavender, totalmente pasmada.

"Hey, quién está de acuerdo conmigo? No son los hombres de Slytherin muy atractivos?" preguntó Ginny. Cuando todas las manos se levantaron, menos la de Lavender, Ginny la miró. "Ves? Además es por caridad. Cuál es la gracia de pujar por tu propio novio? No voy a pujar por Harry, pero tampoco le voy a ser infiel".

"Yo no voy a permitir que otra mujer ponga sus manos sobre MI Ron!", dijo Lavender con enojo.

"Estoy segura que vas a tener que preocuparte por tu Ronnikins", dijo Susan, haciendo que todas las demas se rieran con ganas.

Lavender no dijo nada mas. Solo mantuvo el mentón en alto y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Mira Harry, vinieron algunas modelos!", dijo Ron, hinchando el pecho, tratando de demostrar lo muy macho que era.

"Ya las ví", dijo Harry mirando en la misma dirección que Ron. Pero no voy a poner mis esperanzas en ellas. Ginny es mi novia, recuerdas?"

"Oh, por favor!", gruñó Ron con disgusto, girando los ojos. "No hables de ella conmigo. Es un asco cada vez que los pesco besuqueandose".

"Ese es tu problema", dijo Harry saludando a Ginny con una mano.

"No me digas que no te gustaría una cita con Anna Baileys! Es la modelo mas ardiente de toda Gran Bretaña!", le dijo Ron. "Es la chica de tapa de la edición del mes pasado de la Playwitch. Grandiosas tetas! No se ven falsas para nada!"

"Como si supieras...!"dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No me arruines la fiesta, Harry!", exclamó Ron. "Creo que alguna de ellas será mi cita esta noche. Tú que crees?"

"En tus sueños comadreja!", intervino Draco. Estaba sentado a un par de sillas de distancia y escuchando toda la conversación. "Como si alguna de esas mujeres pudiera siquiera interesarse en tí".

"No se van a interesar en algun arrogante niño bonito!", retrucó Ron con el rostro rojo de ira.

"Soy el mejor soltero Comadreja. Soy atractivo, tengo dinero, una carrera, automóviles y la mejor velada planeada para esta noche", dijo Draco con un gesto. "Ninguna puede tener interés en salir con algun jugador de Quidditch de segunda. Estás en el equipo de substitutos. Es patético que te creas la estrella del equipo".

"Al menos, estoy en el equipo!"

"Yo soy el dueño del equipo!" Draco hizo otro gesto cuando Ron se quedo callado. Se rió un poco al ver la furia en el rostro de Ron, sabiendo que había ganado la batalla".

N/A: Damos comienzo a la humillación de Ron! Si esto les pareció gracioso, esperen a ver lo que pasa durante la subasta! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA Qué lindo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos estamos viendo pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

"Damas, nuestro primer soltero", comenzó Albus. "Tiene 23 años y trabaja como Auror. Sus gustos incluyen volar en su escoba y la buena comida casera. Entre las cosas que no le gustan, la primera es Voldemort. Afortunadamente lo venció hace cinco años. Estoy seguro que lo conocen...Harry Potter!"

Harry se puso de pie y se paró junto a Albus. Muchas damas gritaron y aplaudieron con excitación, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara. No tenía problema con ser "El-muchacho-que-vivió-y-derrotó-a-Voldemort-", su problema eran las mujeres. Se ponía nervioso cuando estaban cerca, sin saber realmente que hacer. Le había tomado tres años invitar a Ginny a salir.

"Harry, cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?", preguntó Albus.

"Eeehhh...volar hasta el monte Merlín en mi escoba y tener una cena al aire libre", replicó Harry. Sabia que no sonaba romántico, pero para su sorpresa, una buena cantidad de mujeres gritaron como locas otra vez, sobresaltándolo.

"Muy bien damas, comenzaremos la subasta con cien galeones".

"150!", gritó una, levantando la paleta numerada.

"200!", gritó otra.

"300!"

"500!"

"Mil!"

La gente se dió vuelta para ver quién había ofrecido esa suma. Al fondo de la sala estaba Millicent Bulstrode, con la paleta bien alta.

"Alguien mas?" Preguntó Albus. "A la una...a las dos...vendido!", Albus golpeó el martillo. Srta. Bulstrode, el Sr. Potter es suyo. Feliz San Valentín".

Harry se bajó del escenario y se dirigió a Millicent. "Por qué yo?", preguntó suavemente para que nadie mas pudiera oír. Nunca hubiera esperado que su antigua compañera de Slytherin estuviera interesada en él. Cuando estaban en la escuela, ella siempre era muy reservada y lo insultaba como cualquier buen Slytherin.

"No soy una mujer atractiva o sexy Harry", replicó ella con honestidad. "Tengo sobrepeso y los chicos no se fijan en mí y nunca me han invitado a salir. Solo quiero tener una velada agradable, sabes? Sé como me ve la gente. Pero sé que tú no eres así. Tú eres un buen hombre".

Harry le sonrió a Millicent y se quitó la rosa roja que llevaba en la solapa y se la dió.

El siguiente fue Draco. Cuando se puso de pie, después de la introducción, anunció que su propuesta para la cita consistía en una cena en Venecia y luego Belgica para ir por algun postre de chocolate. Eso hizo que las mujeres gritaran como locas. Las pujas por el se elevaron hasta el cielo, hasta el final. Se detuvo cuando alcanzó la suma de 5.500 galeones. No lo ganó una sola mujer, sino grupo de amigas que juntaron su dinero para ganarse al rubio soltero.

"Parece que me gané a todas las modelos", comentó Draco a Ron, con malicia, cuando regreso a su asiento para recuperar su capa. "Anna y sus amiguitas modelos son todas mías por esta noche. Te quedaste sin modelos!"

"Hurón!" Dijo Ron decepcionado y muy enojado.

"Voy a tener sexo esta noche, y podré ver por mí mismo si las tetas de Anna son reales. Algo que va a seguir siendo un misterio para tí, comadreja". Draco lo miró con desdén una vez mas y se dirigió hacia las seis hermosas mujeres que lo estaban esperando.

Ron se puso de pie al escuchar su nombre. Trató de sonreir para ocultar su decepción. Miró atentamente a la multitud y notó que todavía quedaban mujeres hermosas. Tal vez no eran modelos, pero se veían bien. No era tan malo, después de todo. Sabía que alguna de ellas pujaría por él.

"Y Sr. Weasley, cuáles son los planes para la dama especial que lo gane esta noche?", preguntó Albus.

"Asientos para el mejor partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Escocia contra Irlanda en el estadio de Dublin". Replicó Ron.

Ninguna de las mujeres entre la multitud se veían emocionadas. Ni siquiera silbaban o gritaban como en los casos anteriores. Lo único que hacían era murmurar entre ellas y movían la cabeza negativamente. Ninguna de ellas estaba interesada.

"Muy bien damas, comenzaremos la subasta como siempre, con cien galeones", informó Albus.

Ron mantuvo la sonrisa pegada a la cara, esperando que las paletas se alzaran y que subiera la cantidad de galeones. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando nada ocurrió y miró a Albus, inseguro.

"Eeeehhhh...cincuenta galeones tal vez...?", dijo Albus.

"Cien galeones", dijo Lavender en voz alta, sonriendo con toda la cara y sosteniendo la paleta bien alta. Se dió vuelta para hablar con las otras chicas. "No sabía que esto podia ser tan excitante. Es mi primera subasta".

"Alguien da ciento cincuenta?", preguntó Albus.

"Yo!", dijo Lavender, levantando la paleta nuevamente.

Ginny la tomó del brazo y la sento de un tirón. "La idea de una subasta es competir contra alguien por la suma mas alta".

"Doscientos?", preguntó Albus confundido por lo que ocurría.

"Doscientos!", gritó Lavender.

Esta vez, Susan la tomó del brazo. "No pujes contra tí misma. La gracia de esto es competir contra alguien!".

Lavender se quedó mirando a Susan sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía. Estaba ofreciendo la suma mas alta, así que, cuál era el problema?

"Muy bien...alguien mas...?" Murmuró Albus mientras miraba a la gente. Al no ver ninguna reacción entre las mujeres, continuó. "Vendido!"

"Ronnikins!" gimoteó Lavender mientras saltaba y aplaudía.

Ron farfulló con enojo mientras se bajaba del escenario en dirección de Lavender. Qué estaba mal con él? Cómo fue a pasar que nadie pujara por él? Era un galán. Atractivo, una estrella deportiva y listo. Qué carajos había pasado? Había esperado que las mujeres se deseperaran por él y ,con suerte, tener sexo con alguna de ellas. Cuando llegó junto a Lavender, la arrastró fuera del Gran Salón, ordenándole que calle ese incesante y molesto arrullo suyo.

La subasta continuó y el resto de los solteros se fueron vendiendo. Ninguno alcanzo la astrónomica cifra de Draco, pero tampoco tan pobre como lo que Ron había logrado...Neville llegó a un sorprendente 900, el cual fue el precio mas cercano al de Harry, mientras que Remus se fue con un respetable 500.

"Siete, el numero de la suerte...700 Quejicus", dijo Sirius, al regresar después de haber sido ganado. "Supera eso! Me debes cien galeones. Te estaré esperando.", dijo mordazmente y se fue a encontrarse con la mujer que lo había ganado.

Severus solo le dedicó una mirada con desdén a Sirius. Si ese tonto supiera. 700 era una suma fácil de superar. Ahora, con el resto de los solteros subastados, sabía que el momento se acercaba.

"Y ahora, damas, nuestro último soltero de la noche..."Albus se dió vuelta y miró a Severus a través de los lentes en forma de media luna, luego, dirigió su atención nuevamente al público. "Es un héroe de guerra condecorado de 43 años y ha recibido la medalla de la Orden de Merlin. Disfruta leer, la paz y la tranquilidad, y a menudo da paseos alrededor del Lago Negro y escribe poesía".

Severus miró a Albus con expresion asesina. _De donde mierdas había sacado eso? Paseo alrededor del Lago? Poesía?_ Mencionar su edad era una cosa, pero hacer todo ese circo de mierda era algo distinto! El viejo metiche lo estaba presionando de nuevo, probando su resistencia.

"Damas, nuestro propio Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts...Severus Snape!", dijo Albus finalmente.

Severus se puso de pie rígidamente y se acercó a Albus, mirándolo con enfado mientras el director lo miraba con ese extraño brillo en los ojos. De pronto, se sobresalto por lo que vió que ocurría frente a sus ojos. De hecho, mucha gente se sorprendió por lo que pasó, no solo él.

El resto de las mujeres gritaron como desquiciadas, aplaudían, gritaban su nombre se ponían de pie, le silbaban y hasta le aullaban. Estaban mas excitadas que cuando Harry apareció en el escenario.

Severus se atragantó, sintiendo como si se hubiera tragado la manzana de Adan. El pulso en las venas se le disparó y sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cara. Un sudor frío comenzó a correrle por el cuerpo. El cuello de su camisa de pronto parecía muy apretado y el se lo tironeaba con nerviosismo. EL Gran Salón parecía hacerse cada vez mas pequeño y amenazaba con colapsar sobre él. Nunca pensó que fuera posible,pero si tenía otra pesadilla, esta seguro iba a estar al principio de la lista.

En una habitación llena de mujeres transformadas en salvajes, queriendo obtenerlo, se sentía como una presa solitaria acorralada por los predadores, que amenazaban con comerla viva en el mar abierto. Y entre todos los predadores se hallaba el gran tiburón blanco, que lo miraba...Trelawney.

N/A: BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA Que les pareció la parte de Ron? No es genial? Y la histeria por Sevy? Yo me pondría igual! Pago lo que sea!

Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

"Severus, muchacho". Se rió Albus mientras se inclinaba hacia él. "Quién hubiera pensado que serías la estrella del espectáculo? Inesperado ciertamente."

"Vas a pagar por esto Albus!", siseó Severus.

"Creo que el show apenas acaba de comenzar y estoy seguro que lo voy disfrutar". Dijo Albus.

"Por qué razón disfrutas tanto poniéndome en ridículo?", preguntó Snape. "Nunca es divertido!"

"Qué pasó con tu sentido del humor?", preguntó el director. "Con suerte, hay una dama especial por ahí, con la que vas a salir esta noche y te ponga de mejor humor". Albus decidió seguir con el show y habló al micrófono. "Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?"

"Eso lo decide ella", contestó Severus con su hermosa voz. Su mano se deslizó hacia los bolsillos de su pantalón, listo para sacar su varita en cualquier momento. Con su respuesta, las mujeres presentes se pusieron peor. Mas salvajes y gritando el doble. Pero qué mierda les pasaba? Entre la multitud, trato de encontrar a su salvadora, pero no estaba en ningún lado.

Hermione miraba a Severus por el hueco que dejaban las dos imposiblemente altas mujeres justo frente a ella. Se puso la mano en la boca para evitar reirse al verlo ponerse mas pálido de lo usual e, incluso, con un inicio de ataque de pánico. Ya estaba allí, y las cosas se iban a poner entretenidas.

"Voy a pujar por él!" dijo Ginny parándose en la puntas de los pies.

"Yo también!", dijo Parvati.

"Podríamos hacer como esas modelos", dijo Padma. "Crees que pueda con las dos, hermana?", agregó, guiñando un ojo.

"Mierda!", murmuró Sirius, mirando a las mujeres enloquecidas, con sorpresa. "Estan poseídas o les lanzó algun hechizo?"

"No creo", replico Harry admirado. Había pensado que la guerra de pujas por Draco habia sido algo grande, pero con Snape en el escenario, la apuesta había subido. Cuando vió a Ginny, se sorprendió al verla tan excitada como las demás.

"Parece que eres tú quien le debe los cien galeones"., dijo Remus entre risas.

"Maldito sea!", maldijo Sirius. "Qué es lo que le ven? Es un maldito bastardo! Por qué lo desean tanto?"

"Porque es alto, atractivo, tiene una voz increíble, es inteligente, fuerte y tiene una cierta imagen de niño malo que a todas nos gusta", dijo Millicent con un estremecimiento.

"Bromeas, verdad?", preguntó Harry.

Millicent negó con la cabeza. "Practicamente todas las chicas en Hogwarts tuvieron un enamoramiento con él. Solo mírenlas", dijo ella apuntando a las jovenes estudiantes que flotaban en sus escobas. Se inclinaban sobre las escobas riendose con excitación. "Es la fantasía de todas las estudiantes".

"Y que hay de mí, cuando enseñaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?", preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

"Lo siento, pero no hay comparación", replicó Millicent con un gesto pícaro. "Incluso yo me sentía atraída por él cuando era estudiante. Todavía me siento un poco a decir verdad. Incluso recuerdo algunas de las fantasías que se comentaban en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Pansy dijo algo así como que el tamaño de la nariz de un hombre se comparaba con el tamaño de su pene y..."

"Gracias, pero creo que y escuché suficiente", dijo Sirius irritado.

"No creo que el sepa de las fantasías del estudiantado", dijo Harry. "Trelawney, sin embargo, es otra historia. Todo el mundo sabe de las fantasías de ella..." Se volvió para mirar a su antigua profesora de Adivinación. "Creo que la persona mas excitada del lugar. Finalmente va a conseguir lo que siempre quiso".

"O alguna otra mujer", dijo Remus. Luego se rió a carcajadas al observar a Severus en el escenario. "Esta perdiendo la compostura. Se ve como si fuese a huir de un momento a otro":

Albus aclaró la garganta e intentó comenzar con la subasta. "Damas, podríamos empezar con..."

"500 galeones!", gritó Trelawney.

"600!", gritó Sprout al lado de Sybill.

Trelawney se volvió hacia su colega, sin un rastro de humor. "Qué estás haciendo? Es mío!"

"Estoy haciendo que pierdas tu dinero!", cacareó Pomona.

"700 galeones!", dijo Hooch, haciéndole un gesto a Trelawney.

"1000 galeones!", gritó otra, desde el otro lado de la sala.

"1500!", gritó alguien mas.

Trelawney sacudió la cabeza por un momento y dijo, "No", a sí misma un par de veces. Esto no estaba ocurriendo. Levanto su paleta y gritó a toda voz.

"2000!"

Severus se quedó helado en su lugar, completamente shockeado y sus ojos eran los únicos que se movían. Miraba a una y a otra, escuchándolas, mirándoles las caras y las paletas que se alzaban. Dónde diablos estaba Granger? Carajo, por que no le preguntó el número de su paleta?

Siguio entrando en pánico con cada puja. Trelawney no era la única de sus colegas que pujaba por él, y se sorprendió al ver otras personas subir las apuestas. Había otras caras que reconocía. Viudas de sangre pura, como la Sra. Nott y la Sra. Goyle también estaban sumergidas en la batalla. La chica Weasley, la novia de Potter, e incluso, algunas de sus antiguas estudiantes lanzaban sus pujas.

Esto no estaba pasando. Sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo, tanteando la madera de su varita. Dónde estaba Granger? Se iba a morir en cualquier momento, podía sentirlo. Sobrevivir era la clave, pero hacia donde huir?

"La Sra. Nott con 5000", dijo Albus al final, cuando pudo imponerse sobre la terrible tormenta de voces femeninas. Todavia quedaban algunas paletas en el aire, mientras la cifra seguia subiendo.

"5500!", dijo la Sra. Goyle, lanzandole una mirada de desprecio a la mujer que tanto despreciaba y que pensaba, se hallaba debajo de ella.

"7000!", gritó Trelawney con desesperación, en un último intento.

El Gran Salón se quedó en silencio mientras Albus miraba alrededor. "La profesora Trelawney con 7000. Alguien ofrece mas...? 7000 a la una..."

Severus cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezarle a Merlín, Jesus, Zeus o cualquier otro dios que se le hubo ocurrido. _Alguno que me salve! _

"7000 a las dos..."

_Alguien que me lance un Avada Kedavra!_

"10.000 galeones!",dijo una voz que rompió el silencio.

Albus miró alrededor, sin poder ver la paleta en el aire.

"Perdón?"

Hermione se puso de pie y mostro su paleta.

"10.000 galeones".

Ginny se quedó mirando a Hermione con la boca abierta.

"Hermione, no puede ser en serio..."

Severus abrió un ojo, luego el otro, ligeramente aliviado al ver a Granger finalmente.

"Escuché bien, Profesora Granger?", preguntó Albus para clarificar.

"10.000 galeones, o 170.000 siclos, o 4.000.930 knuts", respondió Hermione. Le hizo un gesto a Trelawney, quien la miraba con esos ojos extra grandes. Cuando Hermione la vió sentarse de nuevo en su silla, supo que estaba vencida.

"Alguien mas?", preguntó Albus. Cuando ninguna paleta mas se alzó, comenzó a contar. "10.000, a la una, a las dos...vendido!"

"Gracias Merlín!", suspiró Severus con alivio. Nunca se habia sentido mas aliviado en su vida.

Albus lo tomo del brazo y se rió. "Sobreviviste Severus. Ve con Hermione".

N/A: Bwahahahahaaa cuantas de nosotras daríamos todo el dinero que tenemos por una cita con ese hombre?


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

"10.000 galeones!", exclamo Ginny.

"Eso es mucho dinero niña!", dijo Tonks.

"Dinero bien gastado", dijeron las hermanas Patil, al unísono.

Hermione asintió y se río, diciendo, "Probablemente necesite 10.000 nuevas bragas, ya que su voz siempre hace que me empape". Fue cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Snape.

"Damas", dijo Severus, mirándolas a todas por un breve instante, luego atrajo a Hermione hacia el. Inclinó su cabeza, su boca quedo a milímetros del oído de ella. "Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?"

"En mi lugar Snape!", respondió ella, escuchando el enojo en la voz del profesor. "No hay necesidad de enfadarte conmigo, el asunto esta hecho. Trelawney ya no es problema, al menos por esta noche". Ella se volteó para observar a la bruja en cuestión, al otro lado del salón. Obviamente, Sybill estaba llorando y eso la hizo sentirse culpable. "Y no se ve para nada feliz".

Severus también miró a la mujer, también sintiendo un dejo de culpa. Sabía que eso la lastimaría, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que la viño. "Iré a hablar con ella", dijo el y se dirigió a la sensible bruja.

Severus tomó la mano de Sybill y la llevó con éxito hacia la puerta de entrada de los profesores, detrás del escenario. En el camino, ignoró el llanto y la curiosa mirada de algunas personas.

"Por qué Severus? Por qué?" dijo Sybill, parada en medio de la pared y Severus. Se quitó los lentes y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Severus se mordió el labio, sin saber realmente por dónde empezar. No quería decir algo que la pusiera peor. "Sybill", dijo el, usando el nombre de la mujer por primera vez. "No tengo sentimientos ni me siento atraído por ti. Creí que lo había dejado claro a lo largo de los años. Si estuviera interesado, no te parece que te correspondería?"

"Yo…yo solo pensé que estabas jugando a hacerte el difícil…", replicó ella. "No eres la clase de hombre que muestra sus emociones, así que me esforcé mas y mas por atraer tu atención, haciendo las cosas mas obvias".

"Pero por que?", preguntó él, apretando los dientes. "Por que yo?"

"Esta una visión en la que tú y yo estábamos juntos", replicó ella. "Una imagen de tí con una mujer que usa lentes y tiene el cabello ondulado sigue viniendo a mí, lo que significa que es algo del…destino…"

"Tal vez es un error. No todas las visiones se hacen realidad", dijo Severus.

Sybill asintió y gimoteó un poco. "Pero, como fui yo la que predijo el asunto entre Voldemort y Harry Potter…Me siento tan mal! De verdad! pensé que alguna vez podríamos estar untos en la realidad. Aunque la realidad tomó otro camino".

"Lo lamento", dijo Severus con suavidad.

"Yo debería lamentarlo. He sido una molestia para ti todos estos años…", dijo Sybill envolviéndose en sus propios brazos, sintiéndose vulnerable.

Severus sacó la rosa roja que había llevado en la solapa toda la noche. "Feliz día de San Valentín", le dijo, ofreciéndole la flor.

Sybill frunció el ceño con sorpresa al ver la rosa. Luego, lo miró a el. Tomó la flor y luego sonrió un poco. "Deberías ir con la Profesora Granger. Debes gustarle mucho para que haya gastado esa cantidad", dijo ella. "Ya no te molestaré mas. Tienes mi palabra".

Severus la observó alejarse por el corredor sintiéndose menos culpable. Al final, una charla cara a cara les permitió decir sus verdades.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno…"dijo Sirius cuando vio a Severus acercarse. El, Remus y Harry se habían unido a las chicas, mientras sus citas conversaban entre ellas. "pensé que habías huido y dejado abandonada a nuestra Hermione aquí".

"Estas celoso perro? Celoso porque conseguí la suma mas alta de la noche?", pregunto Severus con su patentado gesto malicioso impreso en la cara. "Págame", demandó el, extendiendo la mano hacia Sirius. "Perdiste la apuesta. Te vencí".

"Maldito!", siseó Sirius y se llevó la mano al bolsillo y le entregó una bolsa con el dinero.

"Ustedes dos apostaron el uno contra el otro?", preguntó Hermione mirándolos a los dos.

"Desafortunadamente para el, así fue", dijo Severus acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en la cintura.

"Bien, debo irme a mi cita", dijo Sirius.

Remus y Harry hicieron lo mismo y se fueron. Las chicas se despidieron de Hermione y se fueron a disfrutar su noche.

"Todo en orden con la Profesora Trelawney?", preguntó Hermione mirando a Severus. Podía sentir la calidez de su mano en la espalda y parecía ponerse más caliente cuanto mas tiempo permanecía allí.

"Si, todo fue bien", murmuró él, mirándola. "Así que, cuáles son tus planes para esta noche? No iremos a Chippendale's, verdad?"

"Algo simple", dijo ella con un estremecimiento y un gesto. "Una película y una cena en Londres muggle. Nada fuera de lo común. Los 10.000 galeones ya son suficiente dolor. Además, la discreción es fundamental para mantenernos fuera del alcance de los medios", añadió Hermione, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la prensa y sus cámaras que se ocupaban de tomar fotografías de las ganadoras y sus premios.

"No me voy a quejar por eso", dijo Severus mientras la guiaba fuera del Gran Salón. "Pero debo admitir que no me alegra demasiado nuestra…cita. No me gustan los cines y han pasado años desde la última vez que acudí a uno. Demasiada gente. Odio los gentíos!", se quejó.

"Me temo que te lo vas a tener que aguantar", se río Hermione.

"Atormentarme debe ser como una broma para ti…"

"Tendrías que haber visto tu cara cuando pensaste que Trelawney te había ganado", dijo ella riendo. "Juro que parecía que iba a darte un infarto".

Por enésima vez, Srta. Granger, no soy tan viejo y definitivamente no tengo problemas cardiacos", gruñó el.

"No te preocupes Severus", dijo ella, sonrojándose un poco, al darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre. Juntando todo el coraje Gryffindor que había en ella, lo tomó de la mano y entrelazo los dedos con los de el. Por un segundo, temió que él pudiera rechazar el contacto, pero no lo hizo. "Nada malo te va a pasar esta noche. Ya no serás atormentado nunca más. Te lo prometo".

N/A: Aquí va otro. Si quieren saber que pasa en la cita de Sev y Hermione, sigan leyendo! Hasta pronto! Y gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Para la consternación de Severus, el tormento continuó durante la cita.

Hermione había elegido la película, y era una de esas películas para mujeres…"Encantada", se llamaba. Una historia de cuento de hadas que se transformaba en realidad. En resumen, esa era la trama de la película. Severus pensaba que era completa, totalmente ridículo. _Quién en su sano juicio se pasa el día cantando y bailando por la calle? Y las cucarachas? Cuándo alguien las ha visto tan limpias? _Esperaba que no hubiera ninguna en el cine, de otro modo, si viera alguna, se largaría de allí de inmediato.

De cuando en cuando, Severus miraba a Hermione o seguía viéndola por el rabilo del ojo. Tenia las manos llenas con un enorme vaso de Coca Cola y un, también, enorme envase de palomitas de maíz, y no dejaba de mirar la pantalla. Parecía estar disfrutando bastante de la película y se reía junto a las otras personas que estaban allí, los cuales en su mayoría, eran parejas. El se mantuvo en sus cabales, sin querer arruinarle las cosas. Ese había sido el trato. Ella podía escoger lo que quisiera para la cita, así que, por más que quisiera, trato de no quejarse.

"Aaaayyyyy…están bailando juntos!", dijo Hermione suavemente mientras los ojos comenzaban a llenárseles de lagrimas. "No se ven increíbles juntos? Como en un cuento de hadas?" Se volvió para mirar a Severus con una sonrisita floreciendo en sus labios y a través de las lágrimas que corrían.

"Por qué carajos se supone que lloras?", siseó el. "Es una película!"

"El es su amor verdadero, se que si…", lloriqueó Hermione. "Es tan romántico. Incluso la canción es perfecta":

"Ooohhh..Maldición!", gruño Severus mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos. Sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció. "Ten, aquí."

"Gracias", dijo ella tomándolo. Luego de secarse las lagrimas, se aferró del brazo de Severus y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Hermione sentía que el estómago le saltaba y el corazón le latía más rápido. Pero no estaba segura que fuera por la película o por Severus.

El frunció el ceño sobre la cabeza de la joven a su lado. La última hora, había notado cuan toquetona era. Siempre tomándolo del brazo o la mano. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado o que le gustara porque era un hombre que valoraba su privacidad y su espacio. Pero no se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de sacársela de encima. Después de todo, estaba intentando ser todo lo caballero que podía. Sin darse cuenta o sin pensarlo, entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, y los mantuvo así durante toda la película.

"No es la película mas dulce que hayas visto?", le preguntó Hermione a Severus mientras ambos se alejaban del cine por la acera.

Severus no respondió, solo hizo un ruido. La palabra 'dulce' no formaba parte de su vocabulario.

"Ven Severus", dijo ella dando unos pasitos frente a él, "baila conmigo".

"Hermione!", advirtió Severus, pero era muy tarde. Su brazo fue levantado en el aire mientras ella giraba bajo su mano. Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando comenzó a cantar.

"Tan cerca…la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…", cantó con suavidad.

"La gente nos esta mirando", siseó el. Por fortuna, la gente en la acera seguía su camino sin prestarles demasiada atención. Si alguno se atrevía a reírse, Severus les lanzaba una mirada asesina, retándolos. Maldijo para si durante toda las escenas de canto o baile en público de la película, y ahora, le estaba ocurriendo a él.

Hermione bajo el brazo de él y se puso alrededor de la cintura. Lo miró. "No seas tan antipático", se rió ella y se acercó a él un poco mas por un segundo antes de seguir bailando. "Tan cerca…la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…", repetía una y otra vez.

"Había mas palabras que esas en la canción", gruñó él irritado. No solo lo estaba molestando con el baile y la canción en público, sino que lo estaba irritando escuchar la misma cosa todo el tiempo.

"Es la única parte que recuerdo", dijo ella. De pronto, dió un grito al tropezar y sentirse caer al suelo.

Severus nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida. Se lanzó sobre ella y la atrapó con ambos brazos.

A Hermione le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta en donde estaba exactamente. El lugar de estar en el suelo, como era de esperarse, se encontró completamente sonrojada en los brazos de Severus y a un par de centímetros del suelo, mientras el la sostenía de la cintura. Ella le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello. "Oooopppsss!", se sonrojó todavía mas.

"Estoy de acuerdo…ops…", dijo él, con su rostro a apenas micras de ella. Tenía una buena vista de los rojos y carnosos labios. Se veían tan tentadores. "Si te hubieras caído, me hubiera ido al suelo contigo. Qué es lo que te pasa mujer? Creo que había algo más que sal en tus palomitas. Te has vuelto loca!"

Hermione se echó a reír. _Acaba de hacer una broma?_ "Severus, mi dulce y gracioso príncipe!", se burló ella y lo besó firmemente en la mejilla. Alejando un poco la cara, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se puso escarlata.

Severus movió la cabeza un poco y se acercó a ella, sintiendo los suaves labios de Hermione contra los de él.

"Sev..", Hermione fue interrumpida por la dulce invasión de la lengua de el dentro de su boca. _Lo estaba besando!_ Ella gimió, mientras sus manos acariciaban los sorprendentemente sedosos y suaves cabellos, profundizando el beso. Era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Los labios de Hermione eran dulces, como frutillas frescas en su estado de madurez. Severus no podía dejar de besarlos. Mordisqueó y succionó con ternura todo el tiempo, adorando la manera en la que ella gemía.

El beso se convirtió rápidamente en uno muy apasionado. Se olvidaron completamente en donde estaban. Como si de una droga se tratara, ese beso les había robado la razón.

"Consíganse una habitación!", gritó una voz masculina.

Severus y Hermione se apartaron un poco y miraron al hombre que les había gritado mientras el tipo seguía su camino. Se miraron el uno al otro, sin aliento. Luego se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que estaban. Hermione tenía las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, mientras Severus tenía las manos bajo su trasero. La sostenía contra un poste de luz y muchos ojos los observaban.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a cenar.", dijo Severus finalmente, ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie. Por un instante, se olvidó de respirar, cuando la sintió frotarse sin querer contra su erección. Comenzaba como si fuera un adolescente caliente otra vez. Se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero para ocultar el bulto que comenzaba a formarse, para que no fuera tan notorio si alguien se fijaba.

"Si…", dijo ella con suavidad. No podía creer que un beso la hiciera sentir tan caliente. Se sentía pulsar por el, deseándolo, necesitándolo. Si solo escuchar su voz hacia que se le mojaran las panties, esto había hecho que se empaparan completamente.

N/A: Bueno che, no se pueden quejar. Estoy colgando de a dos capítulos por noche! Espero que estén disfrutando la historia. Ah! Y No se olviden de dejarle un mensaje a la autora original!

Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

"Espero que te guste la comida italiana", dijo Hermione con suavidad mientras ambos seguían al mesero hasta su mesa. "Vengo aquí a menudo y disfruto bastante de la comida".

"Cualquier cosa esta bien", respondió él, permitiendole sentarse primero. Luego, la siguió, sentandose a su lado.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida por el hecho de que Severus se había sentado a su lado en lugar de hacerlo frente a ella. No estaba esperando eso, y tampoco estaba esperando que la tomara de la mano por encima de la mesa.

"Signore, signora, nuestro menú especial por el Día de San Valentín", dió el camarero con un pesado acento italiano, entregándole el menú a Severus. "Regresaré cuando estén listos para ordenar".

"Gracias", dijo Hermione con simpatía y le echó una mirada al menú junto a Severus. La carta ofrecía una interesante variedad de delicias: desde aperitivos, platos principales, postres, y por supuesto, vinos.

"Ay mierda!", murmuró el con suavidad, sin gustarle lo que veía. Retiró las manos de las de Hermione y fue a ponerlas debajo de su barbilla y se quedó mirando la rosa que se encontraba frente a él.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se preguntó que era lo que estaba mal. "Podemos ir a algun otro lugar si no te gusta aquí Severus". Acaso era la atmósfera romántica del lugar lo que no le gustaba. "Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar? A un pub, tal vez?"

Severus sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. "Dije que estaba bien y puedes ordenar lo que gustes".

Había un tono en su voz y una mirada en el que a Hermione no le pasaron desapercibidas. Era el tipo de expresiones propias de cuando estaba de mal humor o se enojaba. "Que te gustaría ordenar entonces?", preguntó.

"Cualquier cosa", respondió Severus. Sin embargo, el no quería _cualquier cosa. _

Mientras viajaban en el taxi, un rato mas temprano, había tratado de perder la erección, esperando que se aflojara un poco. Había recitado ingredientes de pociones y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera que no estuviera relacionada al sexo. Había sido difícil, ya que se hallaba junto a una muy atractiva y joven hechicera.

El restaurant tenía un lindo menú. Severus no tenía dudas que la comida seguro era deliciosa. Pero no era el sabor de la comida lo que le preocupaba, mas bien eran los ingredientes. Ostras, alcachofas, trufas y, por supuesto, chocolate oscuro, para mencionar algunos. El problema era que eran afrodisíacos. Su libido ya estaba causándole problemas, que eran muy _duros _de ignorar.

Maldiciendo al destino, Severus se preguntaba por qué seguía siendo torturado cuando Hermione le había prometido que eso ya no iba a ocurrir esa noche. Tal vez no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero seguía atormentándolo. Primero esa pelicúla, luego el haberla besado descontroladamente y haber perdido la cabeza a plena vista del público, y por minutos que parecieron horas, ya estaba duro y estremeció dolorosamente bajo los jeans.

Hermione no sabía que decir o hacer. No quería hacerlo enojar. Hasta ese punto, había estado disfrutando de la noche. Pero luego de ese beso, era mas que evidente que había una cierta tension entre ellos Había sido un error y era su culpa? Ella lo había besado primero, en la mejilla, lo que condujo a algo mas apasionado.

Para ella, el beso había sido lo mejor de la velada. Si las cosas iban a comenzar a decaer de ahora en mas, no quería que la cita continuara. Prefería irse a casa que dejar que se arruinara la noche.

"Podemos ir a casa", dijo ella suavemente, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. "No tenemos que continuar si no quieres".

Severus la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir a casa? Acordamos que tendíamos una cita y me apego a mis palabras".

"El beso..."dijo Hermione con incomodidad. "Estás enfadado. Fue un error?"

"No, para nada", dijo Severus con la voz apretada. Sabía a donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación y no quería llegar a ese punto. Que se suponía que le iba a decir? Que explotaría en sus pantalones si probaba la comida del menú?

"Entonces cuál es el problema?", pregunto Hermione. "Por favor, dímelo, porque no te entiendo".

"Buen Dios,mujer!", gruñó él, en un tono tan bajo que solo ella pudo oírlo. "Hace unos minutos estabamos a punto de cogernos contra un poste. Y ahora, tenemos todos los afrodisíacos en un menu. Quién sabe? Tal vez terminemos por cogernos justo aquí, es esta misma silla..."

Hermione se sonrojó por un momento mientras intentaba contener la risa, pero falló miserablemente. Se echó a reír y se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo de la cintura. "De verdad eres un hombre gracioso Severus. De una extraña manera. No creo que llegaramos mas lejos si no estuvieramos en un estado mental alterado".

"No estabamos en un buen estado mental", señaló él. Por un momento, Severus dejó de respirar, cuando sintió la delicada mano de ella contra su abdomen. Si la bajaba un poco mas, podría llegar a sentir su dura erección. Estaba rezando para no venirse en los pantalones en aquel momento, suplicando poder contenerla hasta mas tarde. De otro modo, no sería capaz de perdonarse, no solo por la vergüenza, sino también por su orgullo masculino.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y estuvo de acuerdo con el. Ella todavía lo deseaba, y solo con pensar en el adictivo beso que habían compartido, se sentía empapada de nuevo. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan excitada por él. El tenía que hacer tan poco para afectarla tanto. Su voz, sus labios...el resto era todo imaginación y expectativas.

La noche iba mejor de lo que ella había imaginado. Habían planeado la subasta por semanas y ella trataba de imaginar como serían las cosas. El beso había sido una completa sorpresa. "Entonces no te arrepientes del beso?", preguntó ella finalmente.

Severus no respondió con palabras. En lugar de eso, bajó su cabeza y la besó suavemente. Esta vez, era un beso delicado y tierno, sin apuros. "Contesta esto tu pregunta?", le preguntó después de alejarse un poco de ella.

N/A: Chan! Y lo que viene después, es mucho mejor! Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

"Te ves como si estuvieras a la caza de algo", dijo Hermione tranquilamente, notando como Severus miraba a diestra y siniestra mientras caminaban de la mano por los corredores de Hogwarts.

"Es San Valentín. Deben haber cientos de alumnos besuqueándose y cogiendo en los rincones mas oscuros", gruñó Severus. "Nunca se sabe. Los adolescentes y sus hormonas, mas Día de San Valentín. Una combinación mortal".

"Peor que los afrodisíacos y un poco de vino?" Murmuró Hermione. "No me parece".

Severus estrechó los ojos y la miró con la mandíbula apretada. "Te lo advertí! Te dije nada de afrodisíacos y aun así los pediste!".

"Era lo único que se veía bien en el menú", dijo Hermione defensivamente. "No te puedes quejar. La comida estaba divina".

"Y mira a lo que nos llevó".

"Ese policía no pudo atraparnos o arrestarnos":

"No me lo recuerdes", farfulló el.

Después de la cena, habían decidido dar un paseo por un parque cercano. Estaban sentados en una banca, y al poco rato, estaban besándose con mucha intensidad. Al igual que con el incidente del poste, se habían olvidado en donde estaban. Severus terminó encima de Hermione mientras seguían besándose. Comenzaron a tocarse y las manos de él fueron a parar debajo de la camisa de ella para acariciar los pechos.

Fue cuando alguien los vió, que se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y dónde. Y no era cualquiera quien los estaba viendo. Era un policía que dijo que los iba a arrestar. Severus y Hermione se pusieron de pie de un salto y comenzaron a correr, con el agente pisandole los talones. Cuando habían tomado un poco de distancia de él, Hermione sacó su varita y ambos desaparecieron, con destino a Hogwarts, sin preocuparse mucho por el policía.

"Probablemente piensa que tiene que acudir con un psiquiatra despues de vernos desaparecer, literalmente, frente a él". Se rió ella.

"No me sorprendería", acordó él.

"Bueno, creo que aquí me quedo", dijo ella con un poco de tristeza al detenerse frente a la puerta de su habitación. No quería que la noche terminara, pero tenía que. "Gracias Severus. Tuve una velada maravillosa".

"Gracias por salvarme la vida", dijo el, mirándola.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ellos, hasta que Hermione habló. "Bueno...buenas noches entonces". Se paró en las puntas de los pies y lo besó justo en el borde de la boca. Cuando se apartó de él, pudo ver la intensa expresión de sus ojos.

Severus habia pensado tantas veces si besarla o no, ni bien entraran al castillo. Sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de detenerse. _Al diablo! _Inclinó la cabeza y la besó con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él con rudeza.

Hermione le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Sintió que él la levantaba, asi que también envolvió su cintura con las piernas. Dejaron de besarse cuando ella sintió su espalda contra la puerta. "Dios! Como me gusta besarte!", confesó ella sin aliento.

"Contigo no me puedo controlar, y solo Merlín sabe por qué. Te deseo", dijo Severus con la boca apretada contra el cuello de ella. "Di que no ahora y me detendré".

"Yo también te deseo", gimió Hemrione, arqueando el cuello hacia él para que pudiera mordisquearle la garganta.

"Abre la maldita puerta! Tengo las manos llenas con una hechicera ardiente!"

Las manos de Hermione se movieron hacia un lado, buscando a ciegas sobre la fría lámina de madera la perilla. Una vez que la encontró, la giró permitiendo que la puerta se abriera.

Severus la abrió mas de una patada. Después de dar un par de pasos, deslizó a Hermione hasta el piso. Cerró la puerta y se volteó para mirarla, y ella se lanzó sobre él. Severus la cargó nuevamente y trastabilló un poco hasta dar la espalda contra la puerta. "Qué te sucede mujer?" Gruñó él. Sabía que si la puerta no hubiese estado allí, hubieran terminado en el suelo. "Creo que planeas romperme la espalda".

"Te he deseado toda la noche", respondió ella.

Severus se dió vuelta, apretándola fuertemente contra la puerta. "Me deseas?", preguntó él, frotando su erección contra ella. "Eres una Gryffindor mentirosa!", siseó. "Dijiste que no ibas a atormentarme mas y fue lo que hiciste toda la noche. Dios! Me pusiste tan duro!"

"Yo he estado mojada por ti toda la noche", susurró ella sensualmente en su oído. "Cómo te hace sentir eso? Un poco mejor?"

"Descarada!", dijo él antes de volver a besarla. Gruñó al saborearla de nuevo. Todavia había un dejo de chocolate oscuro en su boca lo que hacía el beso mas celestial.

Parecían estar fuera de sincronía, mientras trataban de llegar a la habitación, pero sin dejar de besarse. No querían dejar de besarse y, mientras tanto, intentaban quitarle la ropa al otro lo mas rápido que podían. Trastabillaron y se balancearon hasta que los dos terminaron en el suelo.

"Malditas porquerías!", maldijo Severus mientras intetaba quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. Era difícil intentar moverse con esas cosas alrededor de las rodillas. Luego le quitó a Hermione la ropa, mientras ella las pateaba para quitárselas de encima. "Estas cosas se están entrometiendo".

"De prisa", dijo ella, estirando los brazos hacia él. "Necesito que me hagas el amor".

"No quieres ir a tu habitación?", preguntó él mientras descendía sobre el cuerpo de ella, con el dolorido miembro entre ellos.

"Piso ahora, cama luego", dijo Hermione mientras buscaba con una mano el duro órgano de Severus y lo colocaba justo en la entrada de su vagina. "Ya no puedo esperar mas. Ahora eres tú el que me atormenta!"

"Como quieras", dijo el, penetrándola lentamente. Severus cerró los ojos, gimiendo con intenso placer hasta que estuvo completamente envuelto en ella. Se sentía tan estrecha, mojada y caliente. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho mas, pero quería hacerle el amor toda la noche.

La boca de Hermione se abrió mientras trataba de respirar. Nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan bien ni tan llena. Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado cuando solía soñar con él haciéndole el amor. En pocas palabras, era perfecto.

Hicieron el amor dos veces mas esa noche. Una vez, contra la pared, cuando todavía intentaban llegar a la habitación. Fue rápido y fuerte como la primera en el piso. Al final, lograron llegar a la cama, e hicieron el amor despacio y a un paso mas moderado. Se tomaron su tiempo para darse placer mutuamente y para estudiar cada palmo de sus cuerpos. Al final, se quedaron dormidos en un revoltijo de piernas y brazos entrelazados, exhaustos y satisfechos debido a todo el sexo que habían compartido.

N/A: Bueno, bueno, ya quisiera yo un postre como ese! Se que no es tan gráfico como lo que habitualmente trraduzco, pero es una linda historia, con una interesante continuación...solo esperen un poquito y vean como sigue la cosa...bweheheheeee Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Hermione se despertó y estiró su dolorido cuerpo. Recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sonrió para sí misma. Le doliía el cuerpo, pero por una buena razón y no se iba a quejar por eso. Se dió vuelta y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver que Severus se había ido. Se sentó y se estiró un poco mas, preguntándose si se había ido a su habitación.

Hacer el amor con Severus la noche anterior había sido una experiencia que le había volado la cabeza. Los sentimientos hacia él se habían hecho mas intensos a medida que la noche avanzaba y cada vez que habían hecho el amor, la habían hecho sentirlos mas fuertes. El era un hombre que vivía bajo una armadura y una fachada de frialdad. En vistas, o mas bien, sintiendo de primera mano cuan cariñoso, gentil y tierno podía se, había hecho que las emociones fluyeran a través de ella esa noche. Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad ni se había sentido tan completa.

Cuando miró la mesita junto a su cama para ver el reloj, notó un sobre con su nombre escrito en el. Esperando que fuera una nota o una carta de Severus, lo tomó y abrió. No había nota ni carta. Era un cheque de Gringotts.

El cheque estaba a nombre de Hermione Granger, por una suma de 10.000 galeones. Al pie del papel, vió la firma de Severus.

Hermione sintió que le dolía el pecho. Se le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Se sintió tan usada, como una prostituta a la que un hombre le deja el dinero junto a la cama.

Durante la cita, había sentido que estaban teniendo una hermosa velada. Se le había escapado la idea de que todo había sido arreglado de antemano. Cuando hicieron el amor, ella lo había olvidado por completo. Hubiera pujado por él? La respuesta era..._si._

Al final, se dió cuenta que el dinero no significaba nada para ella. La noche anterior habia sido de las mejores noches de su vida. Perfecta, memorable, algo a lo que no podía ponerle precio. Pero solo había sido una noche, pensó ella mientras miraba el cheque que tenía en la mano. Un doloroso recordatorio de la verdad. Una verdad de la que Severus no sabía nada.

Severus estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, pensando mucho en los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior. Los papeles que tenía que revisar, seguían apilados frente a él. Pero en ese momento, el trabajo no podía molestarlo. Su mente estaba en otro lado. Después de salir de las habitaciones de Hermione, su mente volvió a enfocarse y comenzó a cuestionarse los eventos que habían ocurrido tan inesperadamente.

Cómo fue a pasar que pudiera perder el control sobre las demandas de su cuerpo? Cómo era eso de querer mas de ella en tanto mas cerca la tenía? Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido la cabeza por Hermione Granger? Millones de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Preguntas en las que no había pensado esa noche. O mas bien no había podido pensar. Estar con ella lo hacía olvidar. Incluso, se atrevía a decir, que lo hacía sentir..._feliz._ Pero no. Había sido un error. _Cierto?_

Sin Hermione cerca, Severus recordó que clase de hombre era. Disfrutaba de su privacidad y de su soledad. Mantenía la distancia con los otros, sin querer meterse en los asuntos de nadie y, mas que nada, no quería que nadie se metiera en los suyos. El único ser humano que era una auténtica molestia, era el viejo metiche, con quien hablaría mas tarde. No había una mujer en su vida, y tampoco planeaba que la hubiera, Hermione incluída.

"Severus!", dijo Hermione en voz alta, entrando en su oficina como un bólido.

"Srta. Granger", dijo el fríamente, tomando su pluma y poniéndose a trabajar. "Encontró mi cheque?"

"Así que eso es?", dijo ella con enfado. Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no significaba nada para él. Hermione sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas e hizo un esfuerzo supremo para evitar que cayeran, no queriendo que Severus la viera llorar. "Solo así?"

"Fue un trato", replicó él. "Y ambos cumplimos con los términos".

"Me usaste", dijo ella, quebrándose, sin ser ya capaz de contener las lágrimas. "Pensé que eramos amigos, tal vez mas que eso. Pero no. He sido reducida a una prostituta".

Severus levantó la cabeza de golpe y la miró. "Yo no te traté de esa manera", bramó él. "Era un trato. Un trato que tu aceptaste. No me acuses de nada!"

"Y pensar que me sentía atraída por ti...y luego... me enamoré de ti..." Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "No mencioné el dinero en ningun momento de la noche. Nunca te lo pedí. A la mierda con tus 10.000 galeones! Y yo me haré cargo del precio de la subasta. Yo la gané! Eres un auténtico hijo de puta!"

Severus sentía una tensión en el pecho. _Enamorada de él?_ Las lágrimas de Hermione lo estaban molestando de una manera que no podía entender. Sintiéndose culpable y estúpido, se paró e intentó acercarse a ella. "Hermione..."

"No me llames así!", dijo ella, poniéndose fuera de su alcance.

"Lo siento, si? No sabía que tu..."

"Ahora te disculpas y te retractas de todo lo que dijiste y pretendemos que nunca sucedió? Hace solo un segundo atrás, querías olvidar todo lo que pasó anoche".

"Nunca dije eso", dijo Severus, tratando de mantener la compostura. Quería gritarle, pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo. Todo era su culpa. "Qué quieres que haga? Qué quieres que diga? Debería ponerme de rodillas otra vez y rogarte?"

"No hay necesidad de ruegos", replicó ella. Levantó el cheque y lo puso frente a sus ojos. "Aquí tienes tu dinero". Dejó caer el cheque en la mano de él. "Para que seamos justos, pagué por una noche, exactamente como dicen las reglas del juego. Dormir contigo fue como un premio extra".

"Hermione..."

"No, Severus". Dijo ella, suavizando la voz. "Anoche fuiste maravilloso, pero esto se termina aquí". Se dió vuelta y salió de la oficina.

"Y LA PUTA MADRE QUE LO PARIO!", maldijo Severus, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Y ahora? Qué iba a hacer?

N/A: Espero que no se ofenda nadie por el insulto final. Es que no sabía que poner para que sonara que de verdad estaba enojado...es algo que digo cuando todo me sale mal...Han tenido uno de esos días, en los que uno piensa que hubiese sido mejor no levantarse de la cama? Bueno, cuando tengo uno de esos días, lo primero que me sale es esa frase...y generalmente, a los gritos...

Mil disculpas si ofendí a alguien.

Por favor, sigan leyendo!

Gracias a todas las que dejan reviews! Y a todas las que leen también! Aunque no dejen comentario, gracias por leer!

Hasta luego!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Había pasado casi una semana y Severus todavía no sabía que ía tratado de acercarse a Hermione varias veces, pero solo había conseguido ser ignorado o rechazado. Luego de la pelea, se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por ella, y que incluso, _tal vez, _la amaba. Eso lo hizo sentirse mas estúpido todavia.

Durante las comidas en el Gran Salón, podía sentir la tensión entre ellos, pero temía que si decía algo, podía hacerla enojar todavía mas. No quería forzarla ya que parecía que ella ya se había hecho a la idea y que no quería tener nada que ver con el. El la quería, pero no tenía idea de cómo acercarse.

"Ah, Severus", lo saludó Albus, observando al oscuro hechicero entrar a la sala de reuniones y tomar asiento junto a él. "Justamente el hombre con el que quería hablar."

"Y ahora que quieres viejo?", preguntó Severus, dejando en evidencia que no era una placer ver a Albus.

"Nunca te pregunté cómo salieron las cosas entre tú y Hermione en la cita del Día de San Valentín", contestó Albus. "Supongo que no muy bien, ya que ustedes dos ni siquiera se hablan". Declaró él. Era obvio para Albus, como para la mayoría, que había algo mal entre ellos dos. Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada de vez en cuando y se retiraba con rudeza cuando él llegaba.

"Entonces por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?", ladró Severus irritado.

"Cuando ustedes dos se fueron esa noche, ella parecía feliz. Pero al desde el día siguiente hasta ahora, parece herida y enojada. Nuestra Hermione no es de las que ocultan los sentimientos bajo la manga. Qué hiciste Severus?"

"Sabes qué? Todo esto es tu maldita culpa", bramó Severus. "Te dije que no quería formar parte de esa estúpida subasta. Las cosas siguieron su curso desde allí. Qué quieres que te diga? Qué me enamoré de ella y se me fue todo al carajo?" Una vez que las palabras se le escaparon, se sentó de golpe en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, bajando la cabeza. "Estropeé las cosas tan rápido..."

"Oh, Severus...", dijo Albus, entiendo su dilema. Antes que pudiera decir algo mas, el resto del personal comenzó a llegar, incluso Hermione. Albus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando se miraron. El asunto entre Severus y Hermione tenía que quedar en suspenso por el momento, mientras se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

Trelawney miraba con curiosidad a Severus y Hermione, que se encontraban sentados frente a frente. Se preguntó miles de veces qué era lo que había pasado durante su cita, porque podía ver la tensión entre ellos, mas evidente para ella siendo una vidente. Durante la reunión, Severus no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione, quien permanecía cabizbaja.

La borrosa imagen de la mujer que estaba destinada a estar con Severus, volvió a aparecer en su cabeza. Todo lo que veía era cabello rizado y gafas. Cuando miró a Hermione, se dio cuenta que usaba lentes y que tenía el cabello rizado. Gimió en voz alta al darse cuenta de su error. No era ella la mujer. Hermione era la mujer destinada para Severus.

"Ocurre algo Sybill?", preguntó Albus, al escucharla gimotear.

"N-n-nada...", balbuceó Trelawney.

Cuando la junta terminó, Hermione fue la primera en salir de la habitación, junto a todos los demás. Severus, Albus y Sybil fueron los únicos que se quedaron.

"TÚ! IDIOTA!", le gritó Sybil, muy enfadada, a Severus, levantándose de la silla, tomando un muy viejo y muy pesado libro entre sus manos, mientras avanzaba hacia él, y se detenía al lado de Severus, quien seguía sentado.

"Y ahora que hice?", dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

"Recuerdas la visión de la que te hable?", preguntó ella. "Estas enamorado de Hermione, no lo niegues! Ella te ama y TU le rompiste el corazón!"

"Cómo sabes eso?", preguntó Severus, incrédulo. Por un breve instante, vió a una muy enojada Trelawney, hasta que un libro se acercó a él a toda velocidad, rompiéndole la nariz.

"ARGH!", gritó Severus con dolor, mientras se sostenía la sangrante y destrozada nariz con ambas manos.

"Sybill!", exclamó Albus con sorpresa, quitándole el libro de las manos y manteniendo a la bruja lejos de Severus, por si se le ocurria atacarlo otra vez. En toda la historia de Hogwarts, ningún profesor habia atacado a otro físicamente. Jamás. Estaba mas sorprendido que enojado.

"Carajo! Me rompiste la nariz!", masculló Severus entre las manos mientras la miraba. "Tú si que estás bien loca, bruja ojos telescópicos!"

"Recuerdas la visión de la que te hablé?", preguntó Sybill otra vez. "No es una farsa, pero no era yo la mujer destinada para ti. Gafas y cabello rizado".

_Gafas..cabello rizado...Hermione! _Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de par en par al encontrarle sentido a lo que Trelawney decía. La miró, confundido. Las manos dejaron la nariz, sin importarle que la sangre le cayera en la boca. "Ay mierda! La jodí en serio!"

"Y ahora lo tienes que arreglar", declaró la bruja.

"Si. Tienes razón", dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie.

"Pero primero, ve a la enfermería a que te arreglen la nariz", ordenó Albus, entregándole un prístino pañuelo blanco.

"Ayúdame Albus", pidió Severus, aguantándose el dolor, al poner la tela debajo de la nariz.

"Claro que si", dijo el Director con un brillo en los ojos. "Ahora, ve a ver a Poppy". Cuando Severus desapareció, Albus echó una risita a Sybill. "A veces algo tiene que golpearlo para que entienda de que se trata".

"Acabo de darme cuenta de lo que la visión significaba, Albus. No quise lastimarlo", dijo Trelawney.

"Está bien querida", se rió él mientras le ofrecía el brazo. "Al menos ya sabe. Y hará cualquier cosa para arreglar las cosas con ella. Aaahhh...lo que el amor les hace a los hombres...y las cosas que les hace hacer! Maravilloso, no es así?"

N/A: Bwahahahahhaahaa, aunque romperse la nariz es bastante doloroso...lo se perfectamente, ya que me la he roto o dislocado en tres oportunidades, me pareció una escena de lo mas graciosa. Qué humor sádico tengo, caramba!

Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Severus miraba la rosa negra que sostenía entre los dedos. Después de ir a la enfermería para que le arreglaran la nariz, había ido a todas las florerías de la Inglaterra mágica, intentando conseguir lo que quería: rosas rojas. Pero como había sido el Día de San Valentín recientemente, había tenido que recurrir al plan B. En lugar de rosas, había decidido conseguir pétalos.

De pie junto a la puerta de Hermione, en el interior de sus habitaciones, Severus esperaba. Sentía el pulso muy acelerado y los nervios le estrangulaban el estómago. Miró el reloj de bolsillo. Siguió esperando, sabiendo que llegaría en cualquier momento.

Cargando un enorme libro de transfiguraciones en los brazos, Hermione apretaba los dientes con furia, mientras caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts. Durante el día, no solo había tenido que impartir sus propias clase, si no que también había tenido que ocuparse de las de Severus. Furiosa era como estaba. No quería hacer nada por él, pero se vió forzada porque Albus también se hizo cargo de algunas.

Había sido a último momento. No podía entenderlo. Severus había estado presente en la junta, antes de las horas de clase, y en todo ese rato, jamás se hizo mención de su imposibilidad de dar clases. De haber sido otro profesor, no le hubiera molestado, pero por él...Además, no había explicación de porque no estaba.

No era que le importara o que estuviera preocupada. _No_, no le importaba, se recordó a si misma. Todavía era un bastardo arrogante, y posiblemente le había pedido a Albus que la pusiera a ella a reemplazarlo. Dios! Quería estrujarle el cuello! Cuando llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la mandíbula se le fue hasta el piso, por la sorpresa.

Toda la habitación estaba brillantemente iluminada por velas, que flotaban en el aire. El suelo estaba cubierto por petalos de rosas rojas. Cerró la puerta, sin quitar un momento los ojos de lo que tenía frente a ella. Era muy hermoso.

Severus la observaba desde una corta distancia. Ella no lo había visto cuando entro. Despacio, estiró la mano para tocarle el brazo, mientras comenzaba a hablar. "Hermione..."

Asustada y por instinto, Hermione se apartó bruscamente del intruso. Dándose vuelta, le lanzó el libro que llevaba en los brazos.

Contra la pared y, nuevamente presa de un intenso dolor, Severus se sostenía la nariz con ambas manos mientras se deslizaba hacia el piso. "Maldición Hermione! Qué clase de recibimiento es este?"

"Severus?", gimió ella, atónita y poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho. "Qué diablos haces aquí? Cómo entraste? Me diste un gran susto!"

"Darte un susto?", farfulló Severus. Retiró las manos de la nariz y vió la sangre. "Creo que esto ya no sirve", dijo quitándose la férula de la nariz. Necesitaba una nueva y tendría que ir a ver a Poppy otra vez.

"Oh, Dios mío!" gritó ella, al notar la sangre y la inflamación que ya se veía negra y azul, sobre la nariz y debajo de los ojos. "Lo siento tanto!"

"Ya estaba rota de todos modos", dijo el, sosteniendo la túnica para detener la hemorragia. Cuando la vió fruncir el ceño, se explic. "Trelawney me la rompió esta mañana. De hecho, lo hizo de la misma manera que tú. Quién iba a decir que los libros podrían ser armas tan peligrosas?"

A Hermione casi se le escapa una carcajada, pero se mordio los labios, tratando de contenerla.

"Ah! Así que ahora te vas a reír de mi otra vez...Pasaste de atormentarme a atacarme físicamente. Maravilloso!", dijo él con sarcasmo.

"Esa es para mí?", preguntó Hermione mirando la rosa negra y levántandola.

"Si, y los pétalos son solo basura para que los elfos limpien", respondió Severus. Hizo una pausa y se quitó las manos de la cara para mirarla con ojos dulces. "Hay exactamente 10.000 pétalos esparcidos por la habitación. Se suponía que iban a ser rosas, pero no pude conseguirlas. Esta rosa negra tendría que tener una tarjeta, pero Albus mintió. No escribo poesía,así que, no hay tarjeta. Pero estoy seguro de algo...te amo Hermione".

Instantaneamente, en segundos, el corazón de Hermione estaba entero y completo. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonriendo, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre las mejillas. "Oh, Sev!", dijo ella, lanzándose sobre él y besádolo en las mejillas una y otra vez.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!", gemía Severus, intentando zafarse de ella, sin éxito, por cierto. Terminó de deslizarse hasta el suelo, llevándose a la feliz mujer con el. "Cuidado con la nariz!"

"No seas infantil!", se rió ella y le dió una palmada juguetona, antes de darle un gran beso en la mejilla

"No soy infantil!", le gruñó él. "Me rompí la nariz dos veces hoy! Casi me das una infarto el Día de San Valentín e hiciste que me dolieran mucho los testículos antes de hacer el amor. Ah! Y no nos olvidemos de mi espalda! Eres una gata salvaje en la cama. Dios mujer! Enamorarme de ti se ha convertido en un peligro para mi salud! Vas a terminar matándome!"

Hermione lo miró, observando eso ojos color medianoche que tenía. "Yo también te amo", dijo ella con suavidad. Luego se inclinó cerca de él, hasta que los labios quedaron rozándole la oreja. "Cómo te gustaría _castigarme_ en la cama? Me darás unas nalgadas por ser una niña mala?", ronroneó ella. Deslizó la mano sobre el abdomen de él y siguió mas abajo hasta acariciar su miembro a través de la ropa. Sintió como se tensaba y empujaba la pelvis hacia su mano. "Ve a ver a Poppy ahora y cuando regreses, estaré en la cama, lista para ti".

Severus la tomó con fuerza de la cadera y se movió para quedar encima de ella. "Pícara!", gruñó él, antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y salir disparado por la puerta.

Ya sola, Hermione sostuvo la negra rosa y la olió cerrando los ojos. Severus estaba en su vida y en su corazón permanentemente. No podía estar mas feliz con su vida.

N/A: Y va la segunda! Como puede alguien aguantarse que le rompan la nariz dos veces el mismo día? Un misterio...yo hubiese tirado algún golpe...que dolor!

Bwaahahahaaaa Pobre Sevy! Por lo menos ya pudo arreglar las cosas...y ahora viene su recompensa! Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

Epílogo.

_El día de San Valentín, al año siguiente._

Exactamente un año atrás, el Gran Salón se hallaba decorado de la misma forma. Con corazones, rosas, cholotas y demas. Aunque este año había algo distinto. No era una subasta de solteros. Era una subasta de solteras. Una buena cantidad de jóvenes magos se hallaban impacientes, paleta en mano, esperando a que las mujeres salieran y ver lo que llevaban puesto.

Severus estaba sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados. De nuevo, estaba disgustado por el evento, además de estarlo porque no quería que ningún hombre se llevara a _su _hechicera. Las últimas semanas, había hecho correr el rumor que hechizaría a cualquiera quisiera o solo intentara pujar por ella. Hermione, por supuesto, se habia reído de él, diciendole que era por caridad. Aún así, estaba mucho mas que seguro que iba a ganarla. Nadie tomó sus amenazas a la ligera.

"Hola profesor!", lo saludó Harry, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.

"Potter", respondió Severus, manteniendo los ojos pegados a la puerta por la que sabía, Hermione iba a salir.

"Creo que debería decirle algo", dijo Harry. "Viktor Krum va a venir".

El búlgaro todavía era el mejor buscador y jugaba para su país. El era el atleta mejor pago de toda la historia del quidditch profesional. Era mundialmente famoso, com la mayor cantidad de anotaciones y una carrera con la que la mayoría solo podía soñar. Parecía que lo tenía todo, excepto por el hecho que todavía no tenía una esposa o una novia.

"Como si me importara", replicó Snape.

"Pero creo que debería. Escuché que planea pujar por Hermione y ganarla".

La cabeza de Severus se volvió de repente hacia el joven mago, con los ojos entornados. No le gustaba como sonaba eso.

"Recuerda que la llevó al Baile en cuarto año?", pregunto Harry. Sin esperar por una respuesta, continuó. "Los rumores dicen que todavía esta atraído por ella y, que tal vez, incluso la ama. Después de esta noche, planea cortejarla, y posiblemente casarse con ella. Una vez, dijo en una entrevista, que Hermione era su mujer ideal".

"No lo creo!", siseó Severus. El tenía el secreto plan de proponerle matrimonio a Hermione esa noche y nada iba a interferir con eso.

"Allí está", dijo Harry, mirando en la dirección en la que Krum se acercaba.

Los ojos de Severus siguieron a Krum, mientras el atleta se acercaba al escenario y ocupaba un lugar. Los oscuros ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente cuando recibio un gesto del joven atleta. _Y este? Quién carajos se cree que es? Cómo se atreve! _Hermione era de Severus y solo de él.

Y la guerra, continuó...

Fin.

N/A: Bueno, ese es el final. Me hubiera gustado ver que pasaba después, pero la autora terminó así la historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado!


End file.
